The Sacrifice
by bella-swan25
Summary: *1864*- Elena has been protecting Katherine for years, from Klaus. The only way for Katherine to gain her freedom is to find the Gilbert Device. Can she find the Gilbert Device without falling in love? Will she have to sacrifice herself for the people she loves? Will her own sister betray her in the most brutal gst/betrayal/Pain/Lemons. Delena Story
1. Beginning

I do not own nothing! I'm simply borrowing the characters of TVD

* * *

><p><em>"I've always loved you. There's not competition between you or anyone else!"<em>

_Books were thrown, as well as everything in her reach. Using my vampire speed I was able to dodge. But when she flung herself at me; that's when things got difficult. Before I knew it, we were on the ground, and she was underneath me. I grabbed her hand and pinned them over her head. We were both breathing hard, and aware of the small space between us._

_"Why is it so easy for you to believe the lie I fed you? But so difficult to believe the truth?" she said gazing at my eyes. I could see the pain that was eating her alive, in her brown eyes. _

_"Because if truly loved me you wouldn't have lied to me all these years. You knew I was trying to find you. I dedicated half my life trying to open the tomb, only to find out you weren't actually there! You left me with nothing but anger, and pain. It takes time to heal." My voice was hard, and cold. I knew my words hurt her, but her lies broke me. I gazed into her eyes, letting my eyes wander down to her lips, to her throat,and finally to her breast. My desire for her was still there. It's always been there. _

_We stayed in that position for some time, until I decided to get off her. Making my way to the door, her voice made me stop._

_"I didn't leave you because I wanted to. I left because I had no choice! You keep blaming me for leaving you, but I had no choice, Damon! Everything I've done it's been for you. Katherine and me were both in danger, and so were you and Stefan. You accuse me of being a heartless bitch, but you're no different. You claim you loved me, yet you slept with my sister. The manipulative, heartless bitch. You knew how that would affect me, yet you did it anyway. The difference between you and me, is that what I did was actually for love. All I ever wanted was to protect you. But I'm done being the bad guy, Damon. I'm tired of trying to convince you that everything I've done was for love! I'm sick and tired of having to defend myself, every time a ghost from my past appears. I'm done, Damon. You've won." Her voice cracked at the end, tears swelled at the corner of her eyes. She got up and left, leaving me like an idiot in despair. _

_Her words cut me like a everything that's happen; I still love her, and I'll always love her. My love for her is still as strong as it was 150 years ago. It hasn't changed nor will it change. _

_Coming to my senses; I run after her, unable to let her escape once again. But only to encounter with darkness. There's no sign of her anywhere. Maybe this time I've actually lost her for good._

* * *

><p><strong>ELENA : Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864<strong>

"Do you really believe we'll be fine here? This town is crawling with vampires, Katherine." I knew I sounded nervous, but I was nervous. My twin sister, Katherine sighed in annoyance. Katherine and I are alike in some way but very different in others. For instance her hair is curly, while mine is straight. She loves the attention while I do not. She is manipulative,compulsive,selfish, and at times mean. But the number one thing we have in common is the need; to get what we want at any cost.

"Elena, you are becoming a terrible nuisance. There is a reason this town is crawling with vampires; and that reason is the fact that the people in this town are so oblivious to the fact that they have vampires as neighbors. Stop worrying you'll give yourself wrinkles before the age of 20." her voice was so calm, and confident. It was impossible not to believe her.

I sighed. "You are right, I'm being childish." My eyes wandered to the window of the carriage. All you saw was the beauty of nature.

"I'm always right, now quit whining. It's not like they can do anything to us. We are vampires after all, darling sister." Did I forget to mention we're vampires? Katherine and I have been vampires for over 300 years. We were both turned in the year 1492, because we were accused of witchcraft. Before we were killed, our parents made both of us drink vampire blood. I had to watch my sister get stabbed in the heart, repeatedly. Not once or twice but multiple times. When we woke up, I vowed never to let anything or anyone hurt my sister; even if it meant sacrificing myself.

"You have us, too." Emily, our witch, said indicating herself and her daughter, Bonnie. Emily and Bonnie are witches. But not just any witches, they're Bennet Witches. They're family line have been around as long as the Original Family.

A few years back Bonnie was seconds away from dying in the hands of a werewolf. I saved her and they've been in debt ever since with me. They've been very helpful, especially when Katherine is in a sticky situations. I've given them their freedom, but they chose to serve me. Emily has been like a mother to me, and Bonnie has been my closest friend. They're family to me.

Before I spoke, I reached over and grabbed her hand. "Thank you, for everything." Emily smiled and gave my hand a tight squeeze before letting go.

The sun made my daylight ring sparkle. A few years ago, Emily made me and my sister a daylight ring. This daylight ring allows us to walk in the daylight without being burned. It has helped us very much.

"We're here! Look how big and beautiful their estate is, it's amazing. " Katherine squealed. She wasn't exaggerating at all, the house is amazing. This house belonged to Giuseppe Salvatore, one of the founding families of Mystic Falls, and one of the richest man _in _Mystic Falls. His wife died a few years ago, and he has two sons. From my extensive research, he favors the youngest son. His eldest son is said to be a rebellious and childish. Maybe I'll compel his eldest into behaving like a proper man, as a present to Giuseppe, for his hospitality.

"Doesn't Guiseppe have sons?" Katherine asked with a mischievous grin on her face. One thing to know about Katherine is, she loves using men as toys. When she gets bored, she throws them out. She has no consideration of their feelings, whatsoever.

I sighed. "Katherine, we didn't come here to have fun. We're here to find information on _you-know-what! _The last thing I want to worry about is you breaking men's hearts!" I hissed. She examined her nails, acting as if she didn't hear a single word I said.

"Yes, yes I know but, who says I can't have a little fun here?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. I groaned in frustration, and decided to leave the this topic on hold. I turned to face Emily, and Bonnie.

I gave them a small smile before speaking. "I'm sorry you have to act as our maids. But it was the only way." I really didn't that they have to work as our maids, but there is no other choice.

Emily smiled. "It's fine, Miss Elena. We're just happy to help you." Bonnie smiled and nodded.

'_Breathe in, breath out, breathe in, breathe out'_ I though to myself.

Looking over to Katherine. I asked "Ready?"

She nodded "Ready."

I opened the handle to the carriage and my dull brown eyes met a pair of the bluest blue eyes I've ever seen in my entire existence.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! This is my first Vampire Diaries story (Delena) . Any feed back would be great :)<p> 


	2. Introduction

Hi everyone! An author's note at the bottom of this chapter! And for the record, I do not won TVD! I'm simply experimenting with the characters!

* * *

><p>After realizing that I must have been staring into his eyes for some time, I finally came to my senses. But I have to say, that his eyes are gorgeous. They are definitely the more beautiful shade of blue I've ever seen.<p>

"Excuse me, are you just going to stare at my sister or are you going to escort us inside?" Katherine asked in a toneless voice, as she got off the carriage. The sound of her voice caused me to tear away my gaze from the man in front of me.

_'What in the world am I doing? I shouldn't be thinking or looking at some man eyes. Focus! Breath in. breathe out, breath in, breathe out.' _

Finally, the man with the blue eyes decides to talk! '_What a relief too, for a second there I thought he was deaf! A man like him shouldn'- What in the world am I thinking?'_

"My apologies... Miss Katherine is it?" he gaze resting on Katherine. Katherine, of course enjoying the attention of the young man smiled her seductive smile.

"Yes, but you can call me Katherine and you are?" she encouraged while she offered her hand to him. He took it instantly without hesitation. "Damon Salvatore, but you can call me Damon." he smiled and winked at her! _'This is obviously the eldest son. He shows no respect for woman whatsoever! The nerve of him flirting with my sister, in front of me and my witches!'_

It was my turn to break their little session. I cleared my throat before speaking. "Is it possible for us to get inside, it's really hot out here." Damon finally looked at me and smiled but not the same smile he gave Katherine. This one was different, warmer and softer.

"Yes, my apologies Miss Elena. I'm Damo-"

"Yes, I know who you are, if you don't recall you introduced yourself to us, not five minutes ago." I said before he could finish his sentence. He looked embarrassed, and I smiled.

"Pardon, the heat is getting to me. Please follow me." he instructed and walked ahead.

"I'm in love!" Katherine whispered, only for me to hear. I shook my head and continued walking. This must me the millionth time I've heard her say those exact words. Katherine is incapable of loving someone other than herself. There's time when I don't even know if she loves _me!_ Her own _sister_.

"Please come in!" I sighed in relief, when Giuseppe invited us in before we reached the threshold. _' I can only imagine what would have happened if we didn't enter the house, immediately' _Vampires aren't able to go inside a home, without being invited in. If wouldn't have invite us in, I don't know what I would have done. When we entered the house Giuseppe and a younger looking man were standing in the in front of us. Smiling.

"The Pierce Twins, we're so happy to have to staying with us, it's an honor to have you here in Mystic Falls." Giuseppe said while kissing my hand and moving on to Katherine's hand. The younger looking man, who I assume is the youngest Salvatore; Stefan has been staring at Katherine from the moment she entered the door. Of course Katherine, who loves the attention, smiles the same seductive smile she gave Damon.

'_How unproper can Katherine be!' _I think angrily to myself.

"Thank you so much for opening your home to us. Your home is beautiful, especially your garden it's divine. I really hope we're not a burden to you." I say, looking at Katherine, urging her to say something at least! Though Katherine is a little busy gawking, Stefan.

"Nonsense, it' not burden at all. We're delighted to have you here. I see you met my eldest son Damon and this is my youngest son Stefan." he said proudly as he put his hand on Stefan's shoulder. I quickly looked at Damon, but his face showed no emotion. Maybe he was used to his father showing favoritism.

Stefan opened his mouth only to introduce himself to Katherine. _'Am I not here? Am I invisible? The last time I checked, Katherine and I look very similar' _ Am I Jealous? No, I most certainly am not, I'm simply annoyed and their hospitality. Finally Stefan decided to notice me and greeted me. I forced a smile and let him kiss my hand.

"I'm really tired would you mind showing me my room?" Katherine asked looking at Stefan. His eyes widened at the thought of having Katherine alone to talk. "Yes- No! What I mean is that it's not problem." he stuttered his face turning red. I swallowed hard, I could hear his heart beating faster, and faster each beat. I could hear the his blood flowing, my mouth was watering at the thought of his blood running through my throat- My thought were interrupted when Bonnie kicked the back of my heel and broke me from my fantasy. Katherine and Stefan made their way up the stairs, while I stayed behind.

I turned to ."This is Emily and Bonnie, they are my maids and they'll help around the house while we're here." I explained.

"Damon, can you show Miss Elena to her room? While I show Emily, and Bonnie where they will be staying?" Damon smiled and nodded. Once left with my witches, I turned to Damon, waiting for him to show me the way. But he just stood there, looking at me. Staring is obviously a problem for these men.

"Can you show me where I will be staying or do I need to get someone else?" I asked. Making my way to the stairs.

"No, I'll take you." I followed him, until we reached the bedroom. I was about to open the door when his voice stopped me.

"I hope you'll enjoy your stay here. The whole town has been expecting your visit." he smiled at me.

"Hopefully, we don't " I said returning a smile back and opening the door. I was inches away from closing the door when his voice stopped me. "Goodnight,Miss Elena." And with that I closed the door and leaned against it.

It was around 10 o'clock, when Katherine burst into my room. She was in her sleeping attire.

"Katherine what are you doing here in you sleeping clothes?" I whispered harshly. _'Does she really want to ruin our-so-called reputation already?' _

"Calm down, no one saw me I used my vampire speed to get here without being noticed." she said as she laid down in my bed.

"Why are you here, Katherine? I'm tired all I want to do is sleep." I sighed, sitting on the chair next to the bed stand.

"I'm in love! Completely madly in love, Elena!" she squealed, jumping in the bed.

"Stop! You'll wake them up." I hissed. She stopped and frowned, but smiled again.

"I never thought I'd be in love." she sighed as she laid in my bed.

Rolling my eyes I asked "With which one?"

"What do you mean 'which one?" She said raising an eyebrow. My eyes widened _'She could not be serious! Please tell me she is not being serious'._

_"_Katherine, please tell me you're not going to play with both Salvatore brothers." I begged. I got up the chair and started to walk around in the room. _'Just what I need. A war to get the princess' _

"I like them both. It's really hard to choose, they're both simply divine." she smiled at me and looked at the ceiling.

"You'll get between them, Katherine! We're not here for you to fall in love, we're here to find the Gilbert Device! Do you not remember out plans? You cannot just thrown them away for some men you just met!" I exclaimed. '_This is not happening! I should have expected this; after all this is Katherine'_

"I'm not throwing our plans away, I'm just having a little fun! You should have a little fun too. Lose up, Elena maybe you'll find someone here." mischief flashed in her like. I shook my head .

"Katherine, do you realize that everything I'm doing is for you, right? If you want to have fun go ahead but if you don't try, at least to look for the device. You're on your own. I'm really getting tired of your childish games. Klaus isn't going to let you free without the device." My voice was cold and hard. The smile from her face vanished.

" I thought you said you wou-"

"I know what I said but this is your freedom! Not mine, I'm trying to help you because you are my sister. But I won't do all the work, you want to have fun. Go ahead but you'll be on your own looking for the key to your freedom."

Her gaze was cold and hard, she didn't like to be threaten. But at this moment I have no choice. "Fine, I'll concentrate on looking for the device. I'll put a hold on my fun, for now." she said curtly as she got off my bed and headed for the door.

" Katherine, remember; Sisters, always and forever." I told her before she left. She looked at me one more time before heading out the door. Once the door closed, I collapsed on my bed and blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know this chapter didn't really have much Delena but I promise next chapter there will be. And this brings me to my next announcement. I have school and I probably won't be able to update until maybe Thursday or Friday. Please be a tiny but patient. But please leave a little feed back I would love to know how I'm doing, Good or Bad. As you can tell in this chapter the atmosphere between Elena and Katherine are slowly changing. :) Until next time <strong>

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox Me 3**


End file.
